Cuatro Lobos
by Oh my Bonnie
Summary: Está es la historia de cuatro lobos. Cuatro lobos que eran felices. Tsume está enamorado. Toboe tiene una familia. Hige vive junto a Blu. Nadie quiere ir en busca del paraíso. Pero el destino puede ser traicionero y Kiba llegará para probarlo. AU
1. Tsume

Esto es un experimento. Ya lo había publicado en paraíso fanfic.

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Wolf´s rain no me pertenecen. La historia sí es mía y también algunos personajes originales.

**Resumen**: En la serie original, cuando Kiba llego a la ciudad, no se podía decir que los otros lobos fueran precisamente felices... Pero ¿Y si lo fueran? Si ninguno de ellos quisiera buscar el paraíso simplemente porque son felices así como estan, si nadie quisiera seguir a Kiba, si el lobo blanco fuera el único capaz de renunciar a su vida feliz para cumplir con el destino... Ah, pero... el destino puede ser muy traicionero.

Tsume, enamorado de una humana. Toboe, la feliz macota de una familia que lo ama. Hige, libre junto a su amada Blu. Y Kiba... ¿El paraíso?¿Para qué?

"Buscalo... Busca el paraíso"

* * *

**Cuatro Lobos**

**Primer capitulo: Tsume**

Esta es una ciudad sucia. Lo humanos que la habitan apenas tienen conciencia de su propio encierro. La ciudad esta rodeada por un muro. El único lugar libre es la zona sur, all hay un río ponzoñoso que nadie puede cruzar, o eso creen ellos. Gracias a su sistema de control, aseguran que nadie entra, nadie sale, nadie vive sin que los poderosos lo sepan. Pero se equivocan. Otras dos especies habitan la ciudad con mucha más conciencia y libertad: los cuervos y los lobos. Los primeros viven de la inmundicia que generan los humanos, y con sus alas son los seres más libres del lugar.  
Los lobos viven condenados a fingir ser lo que no son.  
La rutina los ha adormecido tanto que ni siquiera ellos perciben el peligro. No se dan cuenta de que a partir de este día, nada será igual. Al anochecer, cambiaran para siempre las vidas de hombres, cuervos y lobos. Ha llegado el fin del mundo.

Naomi despertó de golpe. La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana entreabierta e iluminaba un poco la sucia habitación. Así, podía distinguir la silueta de su compañero, que dormía en el rincón opuesto a la cama. Tsume parecía disfrutar de un sueño apacible y su cuerpo fornido apenas se movía, al ritmo de su respiración. Era la primera vez que lo contemplaba dormir desde que lo encontrara aquel día.

Recordaba su sorpresa al ver ese gran bulto, navegando a mitad del río. Cuando notó que era una persona, se zambulló para rescatarlo. Se había criado al margen del río, por lo que era una de las pocas personas que toleraba el agua envenenada, aunque jamás había nadado tan lejos de la orilla. Al regresar, no podía creer que estaba viva. El hombre a su lado respiraba agitadamente sobre la arena. Naomi observo sus brazos fuertes, llenos de magulladuras y heridas, su piel oscura y su pecho, tan macizo y firme, con aquella escabrosa cicatriz: era el cuerpo de un superviviente. Ahora entendía como había nadado tanto sin que el veneno lo afectara. También entendía que si ese hombre estaba tan desesperado como para entrar a la ciudad por el río, era porque no tenía identificación, o no deseaba tenerla. Qué debí a hacer con él?  
De repente, abrió sus ojos y clavó su vista en ella. La joven se sintió sacudida por la profundidad de su mirada y tomó una decisión: fuese quien fuese, lo llevaría con ella.

Desde esa noche, Tsume había dormido en ese mismo rincón. Comía parte de las raciones de su compañera y, a cambio, la acompañaba siempre que salía de su casa, como guardaespaldas. Era el último rostro que Naomi veía al acostarse; y el primero, al levantarse; y siempre, siempre estaba despierto mirándola con sus hermosos ojos grises. Y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, él había conquistado su corazón.

Aquella mañana no fue muy diferente a las otras. Tsume despertó y Naomi fue a buscar las raciones del desayuno. Ni bien ella salió, una voz sonó en la ventana:

- ¡Lobo!¡ Te tenemos noticias, lobo!

Tsume se acercó y observó a los cuervos posarse en el alfeizar.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó con naturalidad

- Traen una jaula. Los humanos traen una jaula. Los hemos visto desde el muro. Dentro de poco llegará a la ciudad.

- Y?

- No es una jaula cualquiera. ¡Hay algo vivo en esa jaula! Créenos, te interesar saber a quien traen allí

Los cuervos se marcharon sin dar más respuestas, dejándole a Tsume un poco de curiosidad.

- El desayuno - dijo Naomi al entrar

Mientras desayunaban, él preguntó :

- ¿Te han comentado algo sobre una jaula que se acerca a la ciudad?

Naomi lo miró asombrada un segundo y luego sonrió :  
- Justamente, la vecina de la planta baja me habló de un rumor sobre una jaula que enviarían al laboratorio de alta seguridad. ¿Cómo haces para enterarte de todo sin salir de la habitación?

- Tengo buenos instintos - contestó el lobo, como hacía siempre que ella le preguntaba - ¿Quieres ir a ver esa jaula al laboratorio?

- Si tú quieres

El laboratorio era un edificio que cumplía varias funciones: centro de investigación, cárcel de máxima seguridad, cuartel general de quienes dirigían la ciudad y punto de referencia para toda la alta sociedad. Se encontraba al norte, en el extremo opuesto al río. Se lo consideraba el lugar más seguro de la urbe, por lo que estaba rodeado por los hogares de aquellos que vivían en una situación privilegiada. Los guardias custodiaban el lugar y sus alrededores, día y noche. Lo llamaban "El impenetrable", aunque el resto de la ciudad sabía muy bien que no era así. Se podía entrar tranquilamente a los barrios ricos a través de la gran red de desagues que unía toda la ciudad. Entrar al laboratorio en sí, era otro tema, pero no algo imposible. Tsume y Naomi, acostumbrados a recorrer toda la ciudad como fugitivos, llegaron pronto a la entrada y se escondieron a esperar la famosa jaula. Tsume aspiró agradecido el aire puro: aún le costaba soportar el olor de las cloacas.

- Pero Tsume ¿no ves lo hermoso de este lugar? - le había dicho la joven la primera vez que se había quejado de eso - Los desechos del barrio rico apestan igual que los del pobre. Al final todo viene aquí. Este lugar es la prueba de que todos somos iguales.

Mientras esperaban, Tsume tenía un extraño presentimiento, no podía estar tranquilo.

- Escuche otro rumor esta mañana - dijo Naomi - Dicen que los dirigentes están cazando lobos. Les preocupa que entren a la ciudad.

Tsume no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.  
- ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿No crees en los lobos? - él no respondió - Todo el mundo dice que se extinguieron, pero yo creo que simplemente están escondidos y ya no los vemos.

Tsume estaba decidiendo si contestar o no, cuando un ruido lleg desde la calle: los soldados se acercaban. Al poco tiempo aparecieron, vistiendo sus oscuras armaduras, escoltando un paquete tapado con una manta. Cuando pasaron cerca de su escondite, Tsume sintió como se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca. Justo entonces un sonido fuerte y lastimero salió desde debajo de la manta. Se escuchó por toda la ciudad y sólo se detuvo cuando la puerta del laboratorio se cerró tras los soldados. Dejó una extraña sensación de pena en todo el ambiente.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - murmuró Naomi asombrada

Por supuesto, si los humanos apenas recordaban la figura de los lobos, ni hablar de su sonido. Era imposible que la joven reconociera ese aullido. Pero Tsume si se dio cuenta y el nerviosismo empezó a inundarlo. Habían encerrado un lobo en el laboratorio, así que era cierto, los estaban cazando.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó ella preocupada

- No - mintió luego de un momento - Regresemos

Naomi sentía aun algo de curiosidad, pero al ver esos ojos grises no pudo desobedecerlo. Regresaron en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Naomi especulaba mentalmente todas las posibles criaturas que podían haber hecho ese sonido. Tsume la observaba, se veía tan linda cuando se ensimismaba. Desde hacía un tiempo se había resignado, su orgullo se quejaba de vez en cuando, pero no podía evitar querer tanto a esa humana. Al principio, había luchado contra ese sentimiento, pero ahora era todo su universo. Estaría a su lado protegiéndola, mientras ella así lo quisiera.

Sin embargo, no podía ignorar a ese lobo. Su instinto se lo impedía. Regresar a al laboratorio esa noche, pero esta vez, estaría solo.

**Fin Capitulo 1**

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo dedicado a la situación de Tsume. Espero que no me haya quedado muy OoC. Ustedes dirán...

Prometo esforzarme para traer todos los caps a tiempo. ¿A cambio ustedes me dejarían algún comentario? Quisiera saber que opinan de mi estilo, de la historia, de los pesonajes (si los originales son buenos, si los lobos estan muy OoC) y de todo lo que les paresca criticable.

Proximo capitulo: **Toboe **

Muchas gracias por leer

**Oh, My Bonnie**


	2. Toboe

Sehundo cap.... Aquí la historia de mi querido Toboe... (parece que nadie me lee... pero no recurrire a la lastima y seguire publicando!)

* * *

Esa mañana, Toboe despertó a los señores Nojara, como siempre.

El señor Nojara, un funcionario del municipio que vivía en la ciudad con su familia desde hacía un año, le rascó las orejas mientras desayunaba. La señora Nojara, dedicándole su dulce sonrisa, lo envió a despertar a Magui.

Magui, la única hija del matrimonio, tenía 16 años y en ese momento dormía profundamente. Toboe entró a su habitación y le lamió la cara con suavidad.

- Buen día, mi perrito - lo saludo la joven

Ella se levantó y su mascota salió meneando la cola.

Toboe volvió a la cocina y se hecho a los pies del señor Nojara, como haría cualquier perro. Pero él no era un perro, era un lobo. No tenía ni el orgullo ni el tamaño de la mayoría, pero lo era.

Recordaba que, de cachorro, había formado parte de una manda. Pero los soldados los habían matado a todos. Él sobrevivió y fue rescatado por Magui, cuando ella tenía 10 años. Al principio, había intentado morderla, pero ella muy decidida lo llevó a su casa y convenció a sus padres. Desde entonces, había elegido ser la fiel mascota de esa familia y su instinto había dejado de luchar contra esa realidad.

- ¡Me voy a la escuela! – dijo Magui al terminar su desayuno

Toboe la siguió todo el camino. Sólo había una escuela y se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Para llegar, mascota y ama atravesaban todo el barrio de clase alta, donde se encontraba su casa, y se dirigían hacía el sur. A los señores Nojara los tranquilizaba saber que su hija (que detestaba andar en auto) fuera acompañada por su perro, por que desconfiaban de la gente de clase inferior. Su hija, al contrario de sus padres, se llevaba muy bien con los vecinos de la escuela y los saludaba con energía cada mañana. Ella y Toboe disfrutaban mucho del recorrido.

Al llegar a la puerta de la escuela, ella se dio vuelta y le dijo:

- Espérame aquí. No te muevas hasta que yo salga.

Toboe se sentó obedientemente, pero en cuanto ella entró al edificio, salió corriendo. Recorrer los barrios bajos había sido su principal diversión los primeros meses, mientras ella estaba en la escuela.

Caminó tranquiló por las calles, ignorando a las personas que se impresionaban al verlo pasar. La mayoría de los vecinos de la zona se habían acostumbrado a verlo, siempre entre las mismas horas. Ahuyentó un par de perros pequeños, se dejó acariciar por unos niños y finalmente se cruzó con unos cuervos.

Estaban muy nerviosos. Comentaban algo sobre un paquete que llegaría la ciudad. No les hizo caso, poco le importaba lo que entraba o salía de la ciudad.

Un rato más tarde, escuchó la campana anunciando el fin de las clases. Lo pensó un segundo, y se decidió. Se escondió en un callejón, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, y aspiró profundo.

"Con calma, con mucha calma" pensó.

Abrió los ojos, lo había logrado. Había tomado apariencia humana.

Al poco tiempo, escuchó a Magui llamándolo.

- ¡Toboe! ¡Toboe!

Se acercó en silenció y le salió al paso de golpe.

- ¿Otra vez buscando a tu perro, Magui?

- ¡Ah!... Toboe, me asustaste – lo regaño ella sonriendo – Y si, mi perro se fue de nuevo…

- Supongo que otra vez te voy a tener que ayudar a buscarlo

- No te lo estoy pidiendo y nunca te lo pedí… Además, siempre te vas antes de que aparezca dando una excusa tonta, sólo porque te cansas de buscar

- Si vengo, es porque siempre creo que me estás llamando a mí. No tengo la culpa de tener el mismo nombre que tu perro.

- Nadie te pide que te quedes – dijo ella haciéndose la malhumorada. La verdad le gustaba encontrarse con ese chico, era amable y muy lindo, desde la primera vez había sido el único en ofrecerse a buscar con ella.

Empezaron a caminar juntos, gritando en cada esquina. Toboe disfrutaba mucho de esas caminatas, aunque le parecía gracioso llamarse a si mismo.

- Es muy raro… - dijo ella luego de un rato – Mi perro casi nunca desobedece y siempre que lo hace me encuentro contigo… No lo estarás secuestrando, ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro que no! Pienso que, en realidad, no tienes ningún perro, sólo fingís que lo perdiste para poder llamarme

Ella se sonrojó.

- Si, seguro – dijo sarcásticamente – Si quisiera llamarte lo haría sin poner excusas.

Antes de poder contestar, algo los interrumpió. El ruido de guardias al avanzar. Toboe se puso nervioso y sintió que lo invadía una emoción desconocida.

- ¿Pasa algo, Toboe?

- Me tengo que ir…

Sin dar más explicaciones, salió corriendo. Apenas alcanzó a escuchar a Magui quejarse:

- ¡Siempre lo mismo!

Una vez seguro de que Magui no lo veía, recuperó su forma de lobo. Continuó marchando hacía el norte, hacía los barrios altos. Vio a los soldados marchar en la misma dirección. Custodiaban un gran paquete cubierto por una manta. Toboe no podía ver que era, pero su instinto le gritaba que era importante. Finalmente los soldados llegaron a un gran edificio y el lobo los observó de lejos. Ese lugar, según creía había dicho el señor Nojara, era el laboratorio.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Toboe se llenó de desilusión. No podría saber que había allí dentro. Tan seguro estaba de eso, que lo que sucedió después lo tomó desprevenido.

Un aullido fuerte y cargado de sentimiento salió del paquete. Hizo eco por los callejones, pero más aún en la cabeza de Toboe. Algo en su interior se rompió, los instintos lobunos, tanto tiempo dormidos, despertaron y se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Un deseo profundo de libertad llenó su corazón, un deseo tan ancestral y antiguo que provenía del recuerdo de todos sus antepasados. La experiencia de todos los lobos que lo habían precedido le mostró los paisajes, los olores, los sabores, los sonidos de lo salvaje y el joven lobo quiso con todas sus fuerzas saltar a ayudar a ese hermano enjaulado y huir con él de la ciudad.

Pero una parte de él aún era la fiel mascota de una familia humana, y fue esa parte quien evitó que Toboe cometiera la estupidez de arremeter contra los soldados. Sintiéndose otro, el lobo dio media vuelta y regresó junto a su ama. Cuando lo encontró, Magui le dio un gran abrazo, riendo junto a su oreja:

- ¡Que bueno! Ya me estaba preocupando… No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor. No quiero que te vayas nunca…

Toboe lamió su cara y supo que jamás podría satisfacer ese deseo de libertad, jamás podría abandonar a su amada Magui.

De todas formas, ahora no podía quedarse tranquilo. Le preocupaba ese otro lobo, el que había sido encerrado. Decidió que esa noche intentaría liberarlo.

Mientras el lobo planeaba su noche, Magui caminaba muy tranquila a su lado, pensando en el lindo hico que se llamaba igual que su perro.

* * *

Siempre he tenido la sensación de que este cap me queda un tanto cursi y tonto... Luego lo vuelvo a leer y lo vuelvo a leer y lo cambio allá y acá y no me decido a subirlo... ¡Es la única excusa que tengo por tardarme tanto en continuar esta historia! Prometo subir caps más rapido, no se enojen.

Aullen conmigo a la luna roja!

Oh My Bonnie!


	3. Hige

Tercer cap... La historia de Hige...

* * *

Desde la colina los dos lobos podían ver la ciudad.

No iba a ser fácil entrar. Estaba rodeada por un muro casi impenetrable. No sería complicado saltarlo, pero una vez dentro habría demasiados guardias y ambos estaban muy cansados. Había que encontrar otra manera. Rodearon la ciudad sin acercarse mucho y finalmente dieron con el río. De lejos podían oler el veneno.

- Es muy riesgoso cruzarlo – dijo Hige

- Pero no hay otra opción – dijo Blue iniciando la marcha

- Pero hay otras ciudades

- Tenemos que ocultarnos hasta que dejen de cazarnos y esta es la ciudad más cercana – se dio vuelta para mirarlo con reproche – Además fue tu idea ocultarnos entre los humanos.

Hige observó a su compañera esperándolo decidida. La luz del sol se reflejaba en la nieve y se perdía sobre su oscuro pelaje, haciéndola todavía más hermosa.

- Está bien – se resignó – pero cuando nos acerquemos tomemos forma humana, puede que haya guardias en la orilla.

Juntos se aproximaron a la ciudad. Tomaron forma humana y comprobaron que el río estaba semi-congelado, por lo que atravesarlo sería más simple de lo esperado.

- De todas formas deberíamos tener cuidado – dijo Hige deteniendo a Blue que ya avanzaba – Asegurémonos de que no haya guardias.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Mi compañero es un verdadero cobarde.

- Soy precavido, es la única forma de sobrevivir ahora. Sólo me preocupo por ti. No quiero que mueras, mi Blue

Acarició su mejilla y ella sonrió suavemente. Más que nunca, Hige agradeció estar vivo.

- Además – continuó el lobo – tienes suerte de estar conmigo. Era el lobo más solicitado de la manada.

- Si, todo un macho alfa – se burló Blue riendo con ganas – Si no fuera por mi no te habrías integrado a la manada. Al principio, todos desconfiaban de ti. Me costo mucho convencerlos de que eras un buen chico.

Al recordar a sus antiguos compañeros, la loba sintió algo de tristeza. Hige lo notó y la rodeó con sus brazos, diciendo:

- Sabes que no podíamos hacer nada. Debemos agradecer por estar vivos y seguir adelante.

Su manada… Era enorme y muy unida. Sin embargo, con la llegada del invierno, comenzó la escasez de alimentos y, con esta, las peleas. A los lobos no les quedo otra opción que separarse. Cuando Hige y Blue se marcharon juntos, el grupo era aún bastante grande. Esa noche, mientras se alejaban, escucharon a la distancia los aullidos de dolor de sus compañeros. Cuando regresaron era demasiado tarde, los cadáveres de toda la manada llenaban el campo de batalla.

Ahora debían ocultarse y encontrar la forma de sobrevivir. Cruzaron el río y penetraron en la ciudad casi sin problemas. Los guardias no los notaron, parecían estar ocupados en algo más.

Consiguieron hospedarse en una posada llena de ancianos. La vieja que les cedió el lugar parecía muy contenta de ayudarlos. Mientras les mostraba la habitación, les sonreía:

- Cualquiera sin identificación es enemigo de los poderosos, y cualquier enemigo de los poderosos es amigo mió. Y no se preocupen por la comida – añadió en susurros – Dos inquilinos del piso de arriba murieron hace tres días, pero no dijimos nada para que siguieran trayendo sus raciones. Será un placer compartirlas con ustedes.

Una vez que la señora se fue, Blue abrió la ventana y miró el paisaje. Sin duda, esa era una ciudad bastante sucia. En el extremo opuesto al río, se encontraba lo que parecía ser el barrio privilegiado. La loba no podía decidir quienes le daban más asco: los que eran pobres, pero lo admitían y lo llevaban adelante; o los que eran ricos, pero vivían en una gran burbuja de vanidad.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? – murmuró

- Bueno… - dijo su compañero acercándose – se me ocurre algo que podríamos hacer…

Ella sonrió y Hige no pudo evitar sentir el calor subiendo por su cuerpo. Se acercó un poco más, listo para abalanzarse sobre ella, cuando…

Un aullido penetró en la habitación. Los dos lobos comprendieron en seguida el mensaje, alguien estaba pidiendo ayuda. Había otro lobo en la ciudad y en serios problemas. Tal vez lo habían capturado, pero… ¿por qué lo habían dejado con vida? No habían tenido piedad con sus compañeros. Algo debía tener ese lobo… ¿Habría más en la ciudad?

- Deberíamos ir a ayudarlo – dijo Blue cuando el sonido se detuvo

- No sabemos en donde puede estar y estamos demasiado agotados para ayudar en algo – objetó Hige

Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, y la anciana entró trayendo consigo un par de raciones de comida. Los lobos decidieron que primero recuperarían sus fuerzas y después decidirían. La vieja empezó a hablarles de la ciudad mientras comían. Les contó relatos extraños sobre gente de la zona, sobre la división de clase social y sobre el barrio rico que se encontraba al norte.

- Pero creó que lo más extraño hasta ahora ha sido ese sonido – la vieja se sacudió en su asiento -Ustedes también lo escucharon, ¿no? Hace un rato. Nunca en mi vida había oído una cosa así. No puedo imaginarme que sería, pero fue tan escabroso. Me dio una horrible sensación en el pecho. Creí que me daría un ataque…

Hige la interrumpió:

- ¿Y no tiene idea de donde vino?

Talvez la pregunta fue demasiado sospechosa, porque la señora desconfió un poco, pero finalmente, viendo que sus inquilinos se mostraban tan interesados, empezó a hablar:

- Esto queda entre nosotros, ¿si? Es sólo un rumor que me llegó mientras iba a buscar la comida… Aparentemente, estaban trayendo un paquete a la ciudad… un jaula, según algunos. La llevaron al laboratorio, pero justo antes de meterla en ese horrible edificio, lo que sea que estaba ahí dentro soltó ese sonido tan lúgubre.

- ¿Qué es el laboratorio?

La vieja soltó una fuerte carcajada y en seguida comenzó una larga conversación, en la que detallaba todo sobre "el edificio más seguro de la ciudad" como le decían. Aquella mujer parecía saber más de lo que aparentaba, ya que fue capaz hasta de dibujarles un pequeño croquis de su interior, junto a una compleja red de desagües que les permitiría entrar y salir de él sin ser vistos.

- Por supuesto que, de todas formas, es casi imposible entrar, aún con este mapa. Hay que ser muy hábil, si, muuy hábil…

Un rato más tarde, la vieja salió, de muy buen humor por haber charlado tanto. Los lobos guardaron silencio un momento.

- Sin duda, capturaron un lobo… ¿Quién sabe que cosas le estén haciendo en ese "laboratorio"? – dijo Blue luego de un rato – Puede que él también haya perdido a su manada…

- Lo se… Tenemos que ir a rescatarlo.

Aquella noche, la luna llena era tapada por grandes nubarrones, lo que sumergía a la ciudad en una penumbra intermitente, a veces totalmente oscura, otras veces bastante clara.

Cuando Hige asomó su cabeza por la ventana, respiró profundamente.

- ¿Hueles eso? – le dijo a su Blue – Es el olor de la aventura.

* * *

Supongo que tengo que aclarar que los únicos personajes originales de la serie son los 5 lobos, Kiba, Hige, Tsume, Toboe y Blu. Todos los demás y la historia es producto de mi trillada imaginación.

Gracias por leer.

Oh My Bonnie!


	4. Kiba

Volvi!!! Después de un viaje, mucho trabajo (que no estoy haciendo) y un ataque irrefutable de vagancia, vuelvo sin ninguna excusa o razón que justifique tanto tiempo sin actualizar esta historia... ¡Pero volví! Con capitulo doble además... Disfruten! Y prometo no atrasarme tanto... (eso espero)

Los personajes de Wolf´s Rain no me pertenecen. Salvo los lobos, todos los demás perosnajes y la historia si me pertenecen.

* * *

**Cuatro Lobos**

**Capitulo 4: Kiba**

"Si no eres feliz aquí, no te quedes"

Las últimas palabras de Luna aún sonaban en los oídos del lobo blanco. Ella no tenía idea de lo que él sentía y, sin embargo, lo había entendido mejor.

Luna era una lince joven y fuerte. La había encontrado al principio de algún invierno, y como cazar solos dejó de darles buenos resultados, debido a la escasez, ambos decidieron unir fuerzas, cazar juntos y compartir presas. Sin que Kiba se diera cuenta, se fueron acercando, hasta el punto de estar juntos todo el tiempo.

"Somos de especies diferentes" había dicho ella. No les importó y dejaron que los días juntos se acumularan tranquilamente. El futuro parecía brillar para ellos, y el lobo creyó que al fin podría ser feliz. Pero se equivocó. La felicidad nunca llegó, algo siempre parecía perturbarlo, incluso cuando estaba junto a su amada. Era una emoción, una ansiedad. Como si siempre esperara algo. Con el tiempo, se hartó de esperar…

Luna era muy perceptiva y notó su malestar antes de que él se plantease marcharse. Aquella última noche lo miró con tristeza y le dijo las palabras que el lobo odiaba pero necesitaba oír. "Adiós Kiba".

Corrió sin mirar atrás. No sabía hacía donde pero no importaba, cualquier lugar que fuese, Luna no iba a estar ahí. Sin embargo, una emoción le daba fuerzas, un deseo, una voz en su interior que le decía hacia donde dirigirse: "el paraíso…".

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces?

Una mañana Kiba fue atrapado. Quedó encerrado en una jaula y, al instante, un grupo de humanos lo rodeó. Hablaban entre ellos, pero él no los escuchaba. Al ver que no iban a matarlo, decidió esperar y descansar, por el momento. Estaba tan exhausto que no podía romper los barrotes de la jaula. Escaparía en cuanto hubiera recuperado sus fuerzas. Lo cubrieron con una manta y empezaron a moverlo.

Mucho tiempo después (o al menos eso le pareció a Kiba) pudo percibir que lo llevaban a una ciudad humana. Nunca se había acercado a una, pero aún no estaba del todo recuperado (aunque los humanos le habían dado alimento a través de los barrotes) y sentía una extraña curiosidad.

Levantó el hocico y olfateó. Los olores de la ciudad eran extraños y variados: podía oler la suciedad, la comida, los cuervos, gatos y perros que también vivían allí. Todas las esencias se mezclaban y lo confundían.

Su instinto empezó a inquietarse… Percibió un olor familiar. Había más lobos en la ciudad. ¿Serían una manada? ¿O vivirían junto a los humanos, ocultos o como perros? Nunca se había interesado por los lobos de las ciudades, pero algo en su interior estaba emocionándose, como si acabará de encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Su instinto se apoderó de su cuerpo y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba aullando con todas sus fuerzas, llamando a sus hermanos lobos.

Luego todo fue oscuridad.

Toboe resbaló y cayó directo en el agua del desagüe.

- ¡Que asco! – se quejó

Era la primera vez que bajaba hasta allí. Creyó que sería fácil encontrar una entrada al edificio, tal como los cuervos le habían dicho, pero se equivocó. Se encontraba perdido y, para peor, mojado, ya que era la tercera vez que caía al agua.

De repente, escuchó que alguien se acercaba.

De las sombras, salió un lobo adulto, gris y fornido. Lo observaba con sorpresa, como si nunca hubiera visto otro lobo.

- Hola – saludó Toboe cuando pudo ponerse de pie – Tu eres Tsume ¿no? Los cuervos me han hablado de ti.

- Si, soy yo – contestó él de mala gana - ¿Quién eres? Es la primera vez que te veo en la ciudad.

- Soy Toboe. Vivo con una familia humana al norte desde hace un tiempo.

- Ya veo, un lobo domesticado – dijo con cierto desdén

- Si, lo soy – contestó ofendido – Igual que tu. ¿No vives con una humana?

- Es distinto. No soy su mascota.

- Pero eres su compañero

Antes de que el lobo gris pudiera contestar, otros dos lobos aparecieron. Uno era castaño claro, grande y corpulento. El otro era una hembra negra azabache. Ambos observaban a los lobos sorprendidos.

- Te dije que no seriamos los únicos lobos ocultos en la ciudad. – dijo de repente el macho

- Nosotros acabamos de llegar a la ciudad – dijo la hembra – Soy Blue y él es mi compañero Hige ¿Ustedes?

- Soy Toboe, vivó aquí con mi familia humana – dijo sonriendo el más joven. El otro no dijo nada y se dio vuelta- Y el es Tsume y vive con una compañera humana. Están aquí por el aullido de esta mañana ¿no?

- Si, vinimos a rescatarlo. ¿Es compañero de alguno de ustedes?

- Es la primera vez que veo a otros lobos, vine por lo mismo que ustedes ¿Y tú, Tsume?

- Ese lobo no es de aquí. Lo capturaron en las afueras. – el lobo gris se dio vuelta y observó al grupo con seriedad – No vine en ninguna misión de rescate. Sólo quiero averiguar porque sigue vivo.

- Es cierto – dijo Hige serio también – Si nos están cazando, no tiene sentido que lo trajeran. Debe haber algo especial en este caso.

- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió el más joven - ¿Nos están cazando?

– Hace unos meses los humanos mataron a toda nuestra manada.

- Recuerdo que cuando era cachorro, los soldados mataron a la mía. Pero yo vivo con humanos que son muy amables.

- Eso es porque no saben que eres un lobo – objetó Hige

- No eres más que un simple juguete de los humanos – opinó Tsume

- También vives con una compañera humana, eres igual que yo.

- ¡Ya te dije que es distinto!

Blue intentó calmar los ánimos:

- No estamos aquí para discutir. Buscamos al lobo de esta mañana. Está en un lugar que llaman "Laboratorio". Nos indicaron como llegar pero nos está costando encontrarlo.

- Igual a mí

- Yo ya estuve ahí antes – Tsume giro hacía un túnel y empezó a avanzar – No le pido a nadie que me siga. En realidad preferiría hacer esto solo.

- ¡Que lástima! – se burló Hige siguiéndolo junto a Blue - Ya vinimos hasta aquí, no vamos a regresarnos ahora.

Toboe contempló a los tres lobos alejándose. Pensó en lo cómoda y cálida que debía estar su casa, a diferencia de ese lugar frío y sucio. Aún así, se sentía realmente bien estar acompañado por lobos.

- ¡No te retraces, pequeño! – le grito el lobo castaño y él corrió para alcanzarlos

Cuando Kiba abrió los ojos de nuevo, estaba aún dentro de la jaula. Se encontraba en una habitación vacía y en la puerta podía percibir a dos guardias humanos. Se puso de pie y sintió su cuerpo bastante mejorado y con nueva fortaleza. Hora de escapar.

Atacó los barrotes y en un segundo, logró abrirlos. Se deslizó silencioso, mientras decidía como evadir a los guardias. Pero un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Un golpeteo proveniente de un costado de la habitación. Era muy suave, tanto que los guardias no lo escucharon. Una baldosa del piso se levantó, dejando entrar los olores de la ciudad, y Kiba percibió la presencia de otros lobos. Alguien había respondido a su llamado.

Un lobo castaño asomó su cabeza desde debajo de la baldosa. Era un lobo adulto y, por su cuello, muy voluminoso. Lo miró sorprendido un momento y dijo:

- ¡Ja! Saliste solo de la jaula, y nosotros pensando que necesitabas ayuda. Chicos, nos equivocamos de lugar.

- ¿Otra vez? – se quejó una voz grave y seria – tu sentido del olfato no es tan agudo como nos dijiste.

- Estaba bromeando, si es la celda correcta, no hacía falta que insultaras mi instinto – volvió a mirar a Kiba - Eres el del aullido de esta mañana ¿no? ¿Qué estás esperando? Ven aquí, somos tu equipo de rescate.

Kiba se acercó al hueco y luego descendió por él, al mismo tiempo que Hige retrocedía.

Una vez abajo pudo ver a "su equipo de rescate". Tsume, Toboe y Blue lo miraban con curiosidad.

- Gracias – fue lo primero que Kiba dijo

- ¡Escuchó una sirena! – advirtió Hige – Descubrieron que no estas.

- Entonces dejemos las preguntas para después – dijo Tsume iniciando la marcha.

Recorrer los drenajes fue algo agotador. Cuando finalmente volvieron a la superficie los cinco lobos tenían la respiración entrecortada.

Caminaron por las calles de la ciudad con su forma humana, hasta llegar a la orilla del río, el lugar más seguro por el momento.

- De nuevo, gracias – dijo el lobo blanco – Soy Kiba.

Luego de que cada uno se presentara (Toboe presentó a Tsume) y de que Kiba relatara como fue capturado, Blue le ofreció quedarse con ella y con Hige.

- Lo siento, no puedo quedarme. Estoy en busca del paraíso.

Un extraño silencio se hizo y los otros lobos sintieron como algo en su interior despertaba. Tsume fue el primero en hablar:

- Es sólo un mito

- Probablemente así sea, pero no puedo dejar de buscarlo.

- No creo que salir a buscar un lugar que no sabes si existe sea lo más seguro en este momento – opinó Hige – No es un buen momento para los lobos, tu lo viviste, tuviste suerte de que no te mataran. Lo mejor sería que te ocultaras aquí por un tiempo.

- No puedo quedarme. Simplemente, no puedo establecerme en ningún lugar. Es algo que no me deja estar tranquilo, me inquieta y me lleva a buscar el paraíso, es un deseo que no puedo controlar… ¿Acaso no sienten lo mismo?

El silencio se repitió. Ninguno podía negar ese deseo que se había despertado repentinamente.

- ¿Por qué están en esta ciudad? – continuó el lobo blanco - ¿Qué los ata aquí?

Tsume se dio vuelta y comenzó a marcharse, pero antes desaparecer dijo:

- Tengo mis propias razones para quedarme.

Toboe lo pensó un segundo más, antes de irse también.

- Lo siento, pero mi familia está aquí. De todas formas, fue un gusto conocerte.

- No estamos en condiciones de salir de la ciudad – dijo Hige un momento después – De todas formas, si decides quedarte en la ciudad, puedes buscarnos, la invitación sigue en pie. Vamonos, Blue.

Su compañera tardó un poco en seguirlo y, antes de partir dicendo:

- Hasta pronto, Kiba

Así, el lobo blanco quedó solo en la orilla del río

* * *

Uh... pobresito mi lobo blanco... Pero su llegada marca el comienzo del fin para este grupo de lobos. No se puede escapar al destino.

¿Review, por favor? Aunque sea para decirme "Sí, leí esta cosa, no entendí nada, pero no me importa"

No hace falta que sean amables sólo sean... o no sean.

Aullenle a la luna roja

_Oh my Bonnie!_


	5. Pérdida

Como prometí capitulo doble... Aquí esta!

Los personajes de Wolf´s rain no son mios. Todo lo demás proviene de mi imaginación.

* * *

**Cuatro Lobos**

**Capitulo 5: Pérdida  
**

"Estoy en busca del paraíso"

Esas palabras todavía resonaban en la cabeza de Toboe. La aventura en el drenaje la noche anterior, el encuentro con los otros lobos y, sobre todo, el espíritu de Kiba, habían encendido en su interior una llama difícil de apagar. Aquel deseo de correr en libertad palpitaba más que nunca.

"El paraíso… ¿Cómo será ese lugar?"

- ¿Qué te pasa, mi perrito? – preguntó Magui – Hoy estas muy deprimido.

Ella lo miraba con sincera preocupación, mientras caminaban juntos por el barrio. "Por ella". Por Magui debía quedarse, debía seguir siendo la dulce mascota que era. "Para estar a su lado". Se puso de pie y meneó la cola.

- Vamos, Toboe, es tarde. Papá tiene una cena en casa con gente del trabajo muy importante y quiere presentarme. Ya deben haber llegado, prometí que sería un paseo corto.

Apresuraron el paso. "Quiero permanecer con mi familia".

De repente, se paralizó. Una angustia le recorrió el cuerpo. Algo no estaba bien. Estaban a varios metros de la casa, y Toboe presentía que no debían acercarse más. Sujetó con su hocico la pollera de Magui y clavó las patas.

- ¿Qué sucede, Toboe? – preguntó ella sorprendida – No podemos jugar, debemos ir a casa. Suéltame – comenzó a tironear con más fuerza – Déjame ir. ¿Qué te pasa?

Toboe cerró los ojos y mordió más fuerte, rogando porque la tela no se desgarrara. Si pudiera decirle, si pudiera explicarle… Tal vez podía.

Magui intento avanzar con decisión. No entendía que le pasaba a su querido perro, siempre había sido tan obediente. No quería ni plantearse la idea de abofetearlo, pero en cualquier momento rompería su ropa. Una voz conocida a sus espaldas la sacó de sus pensamientos:

- ¡No vayas, Magui!

No podía creerlo, esa voz era de…

Se dio vuelta y comprobó, sorprendida, que en donde antes estaba su perro, ahora veía al chico Toboe. Una idea loca le pasó por la cabeza, pero la descartó en seguida.

- Toboe… ¿Qué…?

- No hay tiempo ahora. Necesito que te alejes de la casa. Algo está mal, puedo sentirlo. No debes acercarte un paso más a la casa.

- Pero no entiendo como…

- Huye, rápido. Yo buscaré a nuestros padres.

- ¿Qué? Pero…

Las palabras de Magui fueron ahogadas por un sonido más fuerte. Una enorme explosión ocurrió a sus espaldas. La casa de los Nojara se había convertido en humeantes ruinas.

Aquella fue la primer explosión de el último día de esa ciudad.

La joven sintió un zumbido en los oídos y su vista se nubló. No podía entender nada, salvo que su casa y su familia habían desaparecido. Pero eso no podía estar pasando.

Cuando recuperó el conocimiento, se encontraba en brazos de Toboe, que la llevaba corriendo, no sabía a donde. El movimiento cesó y él la dejo con cuidado en el suelo.

- Magui… ¿Puedes oírme?

- Si

- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

- No, creó que no… Pero no estoy bien… La casa, mis padres…

- Lo se…

Las preguntas ardían en la garganta de Magui tanto como la tristeza y las ganas de llorar: "¿Qué eres? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Donde estoy?". Pero al levantar la mirada se encontró con algo inesperado, los ojos de Toboe inundados de lágrimas.

- Lo siento. Mi deber era protegerlos, a ti y a tus padres, a mi familia, pero… Me di cuenta de que algo iba a suceder y quise ponerte a salvo, pero no pude protegerlos a ellos y ahora… Ahora nuestros padres están muertos. No pude…

Ante sus ojos, lo que antes era un niño, tomó la forma de su perro, de su querida mascota y ahora única familia. Levantó su hocicó y lanzó un aullido tan terrible y triste como el que había escuchado el día anterior.

Una vieja leyenda, un cuento que había escuchado de pequeña volvió a su memoria.

"Un lobo…"

- Creó que el paraíso es el lugar donde los lobos debemos estar – insistió Blue – No ocultos en una ciudad sucia y llena de humanos.

Había dicho eso en cuanto se levantó y la discusión continuaba, incluso después de las primeras explosiones. Ocultos en un rincón de su habitación y con los sentidos alertas, continuaban debatiendo el tema sin ceder ni un poco.

- Para que irnos, estamos en el lugar más seguro del mundo – bromeó Hige

- No hagas bromas cuando podemos explotar en cualquier momento.

Una nueva explosión se produjo y los lobos pudieron ver como una gran cantidad de soldados ingresaban por la muralla medio destruida de la ciudad.

- Huelen igual que los que mataron a nuestra manada – dijo Hige asomando el hocico – Blue contesta con sinceridad: ¿estás segura de querer ir con Kiba al paraíso?

Su compañera lo pensó un momento

- Si

- Bien – se puso de pie – Entonces vamos – ella lo miró sorprendida – Con esos soldados este lugar es todavía más peligroso. Si nos vamos, cuantos más mejor. Además… Me da igual ir al paraíso, a otra ciudad o al infierno, lo único que quiero es ir contigo.

Se besaron con ternura y juntos saltaron, internándose en la ciudad.

La primera explosión y el aullido de Toboe lo habían tomado por sorpresa.

Ahora, unos minutos más tarde, Tsume observaba bastante tranquilo como los soldados destruían todo a su paso y percibía las explosiones y el olor a pólvora inundando la ciudad.

La guerra de los humanos había comenzado. Una guerra en la que no había lugar para los lobos. Daba igual el resultado. Los hombres se matarían entre ellos cuanto quisieran, pero los sobrevivientes seguirían odiando y cazando a los lobos. La única esperanza era que los hombres se extinguieran, pero eran una especie demasiado tenaz. Sólo desaparecerían cuando desapareciera el mundo.

El mundo ya no tenía espacio para los lobos. Entonces ¿Debían ir al paraíso? ¿Era ese el lugar donde debían estar?

Tsume empezaba a dudar sobre su decisión y odiaba ese sentimiento.

La voz de Naomi a sus espaldas lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Mataran a casi todos – decía con la voz temblorosa – y al resto los usaran de esclavos.

El lobo se puso de pie y se acercó

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Huir es lo más sensato ¿no? Hay un grupo al suroeste que esta ayudando a los ciudadanos a salir y los llevan como refugiados. Pero hay mucha gente en los barrios del centro y del norte que no lo saben – dijo ella con más decisión – Siempre odie esta ciudad… pero es mi ciudad y quiero defender a quienes viven en ella. - Observó a Tsume con aquella mirada llena de temeridad que tanto adoraba – Quiero guiar a todos los estén perdidos allá fuera.

Tsume sonrió mostrando los dientes.

- Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Naomi se sorprendió y luego le devolvió la sonrisa con más ternura.

El paraíso… podía ser el lugar de los lobos, pero el lugar de Tsume era junto a Naomi.

Los guardias habían invadido las alcantarillas.

Blue avanzaba tan rápido como podía, cargando con Hige, que había sido herido por los soldados. Habían caído en una emboscada y su compañero apenas se mantenía de pie. Podía oler el río a sólo unos metros y, al mismo tiempo, escuchaba a los hombres acercándose. Los atraparían de un momento a otro, si pudiera distraerlos…

- Déjame aquí, Blue. Huye y busca a Kiba.

- No, no te dejare para que mueras

- No moriré, todavía tengo fuerza para correr. Al menos los soldados se tardaran en encontrarme, eso te dará tiempo…

La solución le llegó de golpe.

- ¡Gran idea, Hige! – dejó caer al lobo con suavidad en el piso y él se mantuvo de pie con dificultad - ¡Tu vete al río! Los soldados no te alcanzaran allá. Yo los mantendré entretenidos y te alcanzaré en un momento.

- ¿Qué? No, Blue, esa no fue mi idea, entendiste mal…

- De los dos ¿quién tiene más posibilidades de distraer a los guardias y regresar?

- Aún así…

- No te preocupes, sólo ve hasta el río. Nos encontraremos de nuevo, te lo prometo.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, ella desapareció por uno de los conductos.

- ¡Espera! ¡Regresa! – le gritó al aire – No mueras. No lo hagas, mi Blue.

* * *

Y hasta acá los dejo... CHAN! Voy a traer el próximo capitulo pronto.

No le queda demasiado a esta historia... Así que si tienen algo que decirme diganlo ahora o callen para siempre... En serio, alguien diga algo!!

Aullenle a la luna rojiza

Oh my Bonnie!


	6. Verdad

Nuevo capitulo.... y casi último...

* * *

**Cuatro Lobos**

**Capitulo 6: Verdad**

- Hay que seguir. Ya falta menos.

La voz de Toboe la incitaba a avanzar. Magui no estaba muy segura hacia donde iban, pero confiaba plenamente en el (ahora lo sabía) lobo. Juntos atravesaban las calles desiertas y los escombros de la ciudad.

_Al sur, hacia el río_ pensaba Toboe.

En medio de tanta desesperación, era el único lugar que se le había ocurrido. El joven lobo iba atento a cualquier señal de peligro. Si los soldados los encontraban lo matarían y se llevarían a Magui para quien sabe que. Era mejor intentar huir.  
Al principio, Magui había llorado todo el tiempo, pero ahora apenas lagrimeaba y, ante cualquier sombra, se aferraba con fuerza a Toboe. Él hacía todo lo posible por levantarle el ánimo. Intuía que ya nada sería igual, pero confiaba en que podrían salir adelante.

- Toboe - era la primera vez que la joven hablaba desde que hubieran empezado a caminar - ¿Eres un lobo?

Ha ella, la pregunta le sonó tonta, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerla.

- Si

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Me habría gustado saberlo

- No, te habrías asustado y...

- ¿Te habría dejado en la calle? Claro que no, Toboe. Tu eras muy importante para mí... Siempre. Y ahora eres mi única familia. No quiero que te vayas nunca

- Yo tampoco...

La respuesta fue ahogada por una lluvia de disparos. Toboe la cargó en sus brazos y comenzó a correr. Había sido un tonto por desconcentrarse de esa forma. Necesitaba un refugio. Los soldados le cerraron el paso una vez más. Se estaba dando por muerto cuando Tsume apareció. Con un solo ataque derribó a la mayoría de los soldados.

- ¡Rápido, por acá!

Naomi se asomaba por una puerta escondida en la pared de un edificio. Los tres entraron allí antes de que llegaran más oficiales.

- Gracias Tsume - fue lo primero que dijo el joven lobo al recuperar el aliento - Y gracias a ti también, debes ser su compañera hu...

- Toboe no hace falta que nos des las gracias - lo cortó Tsume

- No sabía que tenías conocidos en la ciudad. Mucho gusto, soy Naomi ¿Y ella?

Magui apenas podía tenerse en pie. Se recostó contra la pared y desde allí habló

- Soy Magui, muchas gracias por salvarnos

- Ustedes deben ser los últimos en la ciudad ¿Saben si hay alguien más por aquí? ¿Un familiar, un amigo?

- Nuestra familia murió - contestó el lobo castaño

- Cerca de aquí hay un grupo de rescate que está ayudando a los sobrevivientes a escapar. Si quieren podemos guiarlos.

Así , los dos lobos y las dos humanas comenzaron su carrera por sobrevivir.

Tsume podía sentir escuchar a los guardias avanzando por todas partes. Estaban rodeados y no tardarían en caer en una emboscada. Pero la salida estaba tan cerca que valía la pena correr el riesgo. Naomi, Toboe y su compañera corrían sin darse cuenta de la trampa en la que estaban cayendo. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el lobo gris comenzó a comprender que sólo había una forma de que Naomi saliera a salvo.

- Alto!

Habían llegado a los restos de un puente. Cruzándolo saldrían de la ciudad. Del otro lado podía distinguir unos vehículos que lentamente se iban llenando de gente. No esperarían por siempre.

- Ustedes adelántense - ordenó Tsume - Los guardias estarán aquí en cualquier momento. Yo los entretendré para que puedan irse y luego los seguiré

- ¡No! - dijo Naomi - Si cruzamos, lo hacemos todos juntos

El otro lobo lo observaba indeciso. No quería aprovecharse de la ayuda de Tsume, pero comprendía su sentimiento. Si pudiera pelear como él...

Tomó la mano de Magui y lentamente comenzó a avanzar.

- Gracias Tsume

- ¡Naomi, vete!

- ¡No! No sin ti

- Entiéndeme, Naomi, por favor. No tiene sentido que vaya contigo. Simplemente no podemos estar juntos.

Ella no podía creerlo. ¿Por qué le decía algo así en ese momento? Ya era tarde para dejar de sentir lo que sentía

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Tsume no respondió con palabras. Sólo le mostró su verdad. La joven se quedó sin aliento. Ante sus ojos, aquel hombre al que amaba, se convirtió en un lobo. Un lobo gris y grande, con esa curiosa cicatriz en su pecho. No podía entender, hasta que un viejo recuerdo, una antigua leyenda, regresó a su memoria.

_Un lobo._

Entonces sucedió algo que el lobo no pudo prever. Una nueva explosión se produjo, justo en el lugar donde ambos estaban.

Magui recuperó la conciencia del otro lado del puente. Una gran columna de humo le impedía ver la ciudad. Cuando comprendió donde estaba sintió un fuerte alivio. Lo había logrado, había salido de la ciudad. Estuvo a punto de gritar de alegrí a, pero notó que algo le faltaba.

- ¿Toboe? - miró a su alrededor sin encontrarlo - ¿Dónde estás, Toboe?

Un fuerte viento disipó la columna de humo y al fin pudo verlo. De pie, del otro lado del puente, Toboe la miraba con una triste sonrisa. El puente había sido destruido y la distancia que los separaba era enorme. A sus pies, el fuego ardía y arrasaba con todo. Toboe no podía ir hacía ella.

- ¡Toboe!

Él la observo una última vez. Ahora que sabía que ella estaba a salvo, nada le quedaba por hacer. Se dio vuelta y se perdió entre los escombros.

- ¡No te vayas Toboe! ¡Toboe!

Magui avanzó hacia el precipicio. Alguien la contuvo. Una mujer mayor la abrazó y la guió delicadamente hacía los vehículos que salían de la ciudad.

- Vamos, pequeña, no queda nada para nosotros en este lugar.

Hige llegó al río y se desplomó. Nunca se había sentido tan cansado, pero lo impulsaba una idea fija.

_Blue_

Con los ojos cerrados y levantando el hocico percibió el aire. 

_Por favor que estés aquí , Blue_

Percibió el olor de otro lobo acercándose.

_Por favor que sea ella_

Sin volver a abrir los ojos cayó inconciente.

* * *

Chan chan...se acabó------

No, no se acabó nada... ¡Falta el capitulo final! Que prometo traer cuanto antes.

Por ahora les dejo todas las historias más o menos a la mitad. Ya saben para crear tensión.

No me odien... y si me odían... Haganmelo saber con un comentario... o dos... o tres...

Basta, no jodo más con ese tema.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que la historia siga siendo medianamente legible. Les preparo el gran descenlace.

Vamos a aullar a esa encantadora luna carmín

~Oh My Bonnie!


	7. Comienzo

Chan cha chan...... Capitulo Final...

A ver que les parece (no me maten)

* * *

**Cuatro Lobos**

**Capitulo 7: Comienzo  
**

Tsume olfateaba entre los escombros, desesperado.

Tenía varias heridas a causa de la explosión, pero lo único que le importaba en ese momento era encontrar a Naomi.

- ¡Naomi!

Nadie le contestaba. Si seguía así los soldados lo encontrarían fácilmente. Aspiró profundo para gritar otra vez, cuando oyó un murmullo, una ligera respiración. Corrió entre los restos del puente y el sonido se hizo más claro.

- Tsume… - lo llamó una suave voz

Al fin la vio, medio enterrada entre las ruinas. Naomi abrió sus ojos al verlo y sonrió.

- Tsume… escuché que me llamabas y creí que lo hacías desde el más allá. Me asusté ¿No es tonto? - Su voz sonaba baja y lejana

- No te preocupes, estoy aquí, ambos estamos vivos - dijo él acercándose – Déjame ayudarte a salir

- No. Ni lo intentes, Tsume, no tiene sentido. Estoy viva, pero no duraré mucho así – a pesar de lo que decía, el lobo comenzó a escarbar, intentando liberarla – Por favor, no, Tsume, si te quedas los soldados te encontraran y no podré ir al otro mundo con la conciencia tranquila.

- No digas eso. Aún hay tiempo, te sacaré de aquí – insistió sin hacerle caso

- No, Tsume, alto – estiró su mano y la apoyo en el rostro del lobo, deteniéndolo de repente – Escúchame

Él se detuvo y la observó con tristeza.

- Tsume, yo quería mucho esta ciudad. Pero odiaba el encierro y por eso odiaba vivir aquí. Siempre quise conocer el resto del mundo. Pero eso sólo era un sueño imposible, o así lo creía hasta que tú llegaste. Moviste mi mundo, mi corazón y me probaste algo: si se podía entrar sin ser visto, entonces también se podía salir. Iba a pedirte que viajáramos juntos. Eras mi compañero perfecto, pero sobre todo, eras mi esperanza. Y aún lo eres. Yo… ya no voy a poder viajar, así que…

- ¡No hables así! No te rindas… por favor. No podría seguir vivo si mueres, yo…

- ¡No! No te atrevas ni a pensar en esa opción. Yo no podré vivir mi vida y muchas más personas aquí tampoco. Tú, que sobreviviste, que aún tienes el don de la vida ¿vas a desperdiciarlo? No, si intentas matarte o desperdicias tu vida, no te perdonaré, Tsume. Por favor, por mí ¡sigue viviendo!

El gran deseo con que la joven dijo esas palabras quebrantó la voluntad del lobo.

- Si

- ¡Promételo! Promete seguir vivo

Clavó sobre ella sus ojos grises

- Lo prometo

Ella se relajó y su respiración se volvió más tranquila.

- Necesito pedirte un favor más.

- Lo que sea

- Muéstrame tu verdadera apariencia otra vez, por favor.

Tsume se quedó sorprendido por esa petición.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Por favor, quiero ver tu verdadera forma…

- Está bien – concedió finalmente.

Naomi cerró los ojos un momento y, al volver a abrirlos, se encontró de nuevo ante el gran lobo gris. Sonrió suavemente.

- Eres hermoso, aún más que como humano. Gracias…

Cuando su corazón dejo de latir, el aullido del lobo gris se sintió por toda la ciudad.

*************

Desde el río, Kiba observaba los restos de la ciudad con serena indiferencia. No le importaba mucho las guerras entre los humanos. Le preocupaban más bien los otros lobos, ya que varias veces había escuchado sus terribles aúllos.

"¿Por qué sigo aquí?"

Por alguna razón no había querido marcharse. Nunca se había apegado a ningún lugar, ni a otro ser vivo, ni siquiera a su querida Luna. Al dejarla atrás sintió tristeza pero también felicidad, por que su instinto le decía que iba en la dirección correcta. Ahora, la misma voz que lo había hecho aullar estando en la jaula, lo mantenía inmóvil en la orilla del río, esperando.

"Debo esperarlos"

Al fin, vio una mancha castaño claro acercarse y desplomarse a poca distancia. Avanzó hacía ella y comprobó que era Hige, con una herida sangrando y la desesperación en el rostro.

Se quedó a su lado hasta que abrió los ojos.

- ¿Donde estoy? – dijo poniéndose de pie

- Estás junto al río

- Kiba… el río… ¡Blue! ¿Has visto a Blue? ¿Ella no apareció por aquí? Dijo que vendría…

Parecía alterado y Kiba comprendió lo que sucedía

- Lo siento, no la he visto ¿Cuándo se separaron?

Hige le contó en pocas palabras todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se separaran la noche anterior.

- Tal vez, aún esté en la ciudad – dijo el lobo blanco – Si quieres iré a ver si la encuentro, mientras tú la esperas aquí.

No había terminado de pronunciar esas palabras cuando un tercer lobo apareció. Toboe no se sorprendió de encontrarlos allí.

- ¿No has visto a Blue? – fue lo primero que Hige le preguntó

- No, lo siento. Recorrí toda la ciudad buscando sobrevivientes y no queda nadie… vivo. Hasta los soldados se marcharon.

- No puede ser… entonces Blue

- No pierdas las esperanzas. Muchos lograron escapar, los soldados tenían algunos puntos de la muralla sin controlar. Blue es una loba muy intrépida, seguro encontró la forma de escabullirse, pero con todo este lío, no pudo llegar hasta aquí.

- Tal vez tengas razón. Ustedes quédense por si ella regresa, yo veré si la encuentro en la ciudad.

Kiba observó al joven lobo y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué paso con tu familia humana?

- Ellos murieron, salvo por la hija – recordó el triste rostro de Magui al despedirse – y creo que lo mejor es que no vuelva a verme.

De súbito los tres lobos sintieron un profundo temor. Algo terrible iba a suceder.

Los restos de la ciudad estallaron, en una explosión mucho más grande que las anteriores, transformándose en una combinación de humo, tierra y fuego que parecía impenetrable. Hige se quedó de piedra frente al muro de fuego que tenía enfrente.

- ¡Blue!

Toboe observó sorprendido. "Tsume no lo logró"

Pero enseguida sintió alivio. De entre las llamas, como si regresara del infierno, llegó el lobo gris. Observó a los otros con cierta indiferencia.

Hige repitió su pregunta.

- Lo siento, pero lo único que encontré en el camino fueron cadáveres. No vi lobos vivos o muertos.

Hige volvió a observar los humeantes restos, dividido entre el alivio y la desesperanza. Tsume no pudo evitar comprenderlo.

- Si yo pude salir de ese averno, seguro ella también.

Hige asintió suavemente, pero no apartó la vista.

- ¿Y Naomi? – preguntó Toboe

Tsume sintió una punzada de dolor que logró disimular

- Murió

- Oh, lo siento

- ¿Y tu amiguita humana?

- Se fue

Finalmente Hige se dio vuelta y observó a los otros. Los cuatro permanecieron cayados durante un tiempo.

- ¿Y ahora que van hacer? – dijo Kiba al fin pasando su vista de uno a otro – Lo que los ataba aquí ya no existe. No tienen razones para quedarse.

- ¿Y que propones? – preguntó Tsume aunque ya conocía la respuesta

- Ir al paraíso

El instinto volvió a aflorar en sus corazones. Cada uno sintió el deseo de correr en libertad hacía el horizonte. Pero ahora, también había otra razón…

- Blue creía en ti – dijo Hige – Ella creía que debíamos ir al paraíso. Si ese era su deseo, también es el mío. Iré.

- Tienes razón – dijo Toboe – No tengo otro lugar a donde ir. Te seguiré

- Yo también voy – dijo Tsume

Así los 4 lobos emprendieron su viaje.

Tsume, para cumplir su promesa a la mujer que amaba.

Toboe, simplemente para no estar sólo.

Hige, con la esperanza de encontrar a su Blue.

Y Kiba, guiado por algo más que el instinto, por ese impulso, esa voz que le decía "Busca el Paraíso".

_Naomi lo obliga a seguir vivo. Magui ruega por volver a verlo. Blue espera encontrarlo camino al paraíso. Y Luna lo extraña cada día más._

_4 hembras, con el corazón cautivado por esos 4 lobos._

_4 historias que se entrelazan para nunca volver a separarse._

_4 lobos, 4 historias, 1 camino, 1 mundo que muere y otro que nace._

Ha comenzado la búsqueda del paraíso.

* * *

Me quedo algo profético el final. Pero me gusta, siento que mantiene el mismo tono de la serie. Claro que yo lo escribí. Por lo tanto, no es la impresión más objetiva.

¿Ustedes que piensan? Les gusto también o están pensando "¿Me leí 7 capitulo para encontrar un final así?" Sea cual sea su impresión quiero conocerla por favor.

Muchisimas gracias por leer hasta aquí y de verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Yo me alegro bastante de haberla escrito y lo disfrute mucho.

De nuevo muchas gracias por leer.

Continuemos aullando para esa luna roja

**_Oh My Bonnie!_**


End file.
